


In That Simple Touch

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: As they climbed the stairs out of reptile boy’s basement, Giles’ arm came up to her side; touching her gently, guiding her as he always had, but this time felt different.





	In That Simple Touch

As they climbed the stairs out of reptile boy’s basement, Giles’ arm came up to her side; touching her gently, guiding her as he always had, but this time felt different. His touch was affectionate, fond, even loving; it was more than a reconciliation, it was the hope for greater closeness and a deeper connection and Buffy leaned into it, looking up at Giles as she did so. Giles’ eyes were soft as they met hers and the faint blush and the shy smile that he gave made Buffy grin back. 

In that simple touch, they knew everything had changed.


End file.
